


Do You Wanna Smite A Demon?

by McCallMeMaybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCallMeMaybe/pseuds/McCallMeMaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do You Wanna Build a Snowman parody about Castiel trying to pep Dean up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Smite A Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is trying to get the Deanmon to stop moping

CASTIEL:

Dean?

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Do you wanna smite a demon?

Come on, let’s go and hunt!

We haven’t gotten very far

Please, get out ‘the car

Don’t be an assbutt-

We used to be hunt buddies

And now we're not

Dean, you’re gonna make Sam cry!-

Do you wanna smite a demon?

It doesn't have to be a demon.

 

DEAN:

Screw off, Cas

 

CASTIEL:

Okay, bye...

 

 (Knocking)

Do you wanna smite a demon?

Or go driving in your car?

Some companionship is overdue

I know you’re talking to

Crowley at the bar-

(Leave him alone!)

It gets a little boring

All these motel rooms,

Just watching the days tick by-

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

 

CASTIEL:

(Knocking)

Dean?

Please, I see you're in there,

Sam’s been asking where you've been

He say "please help him", and I'm trying to

I'm always here for you, just let me in

I raised you from perdition,

I saved your soul

And I would do it all again!

 

Do you wanna smite a demon?

 

…It doesn’t matter that you’re a demon…


End file.
